Question: Rewrite ${(4^{-10})^{7}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-10})^{7} = 4^{(-10)(7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-10})^{7}} = 4^{-70}} $